H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 03: Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day is the third episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis When Emma and Rikki save a sea turtle from a fishing trawler's net, they are mistaken for sharks. A shark hunt ensues. Cleo, getting over her fear of water, saves another turtle, but she is trapped. Plot Emma and Rikki love being mermaids and exploring the underwater realms but Cleo, with her fear of water, still won’t go in. Out on one of their amazing mermaid adventures underwater, Emma and Rikki save a sea turtle from a fishing trawler’s net, and they are mistaken for sharks! The trawler belonged to Cleo's father, and was skippered by Eddie. A shark hunt ensues. Cleo overcomes her fear of water to save another turtle, but finds herself trapped in a fishing net. Emma and Rikki free her just in time. Cleo is saved and has also discovered how amazing it is under the sea as a mermaid. Trivia * First appearances of Don and Bev Sertori. * It is the first time Cleo is in the sea as a mermaid. * It is the first time we see Don as a fisherman. * It takes an extremely long time for Cleo to be raised up when she's captured. * Cleo is no longer afraid of the water after the events of this episode. * Ariu Lang Sio as Wilfred is credited, but do not show up in the episode. * A book based on this episode is H2O: Fishy Business. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: February 9, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 9, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on March 16, 2008 on Nickelodeon. * In subtitling of this episode, Cleo's name is Chloe, and Rikki's name is Ricki. Quotes :Cleo: There are more important things than seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with the dolphins. :Rikki: I don't frolic! I glide! ---- :Lewis: Rikki and Emma told me about your dad. :Cleo: Great! So now the whole world knows my dad's a criminal. What would you do Lewis? :Lewis: I'd change my name and move to the country... but that's just me. :Cleo: You're no help. ---- :Cleo: He denied everything, it's really awful. I mean, what could I say? "I know you're lying dad, 'cause my mermaid friends saw you fishing close to the nesting beach." :Rikki: He was using illegal nets too. :Emma: It's true, and they didn't have those grid things in them. :Cleo: This just gets worse and worse. ---- :Cleo: What's going on? :Emma: We've been... you know... swimming. :Rikki: It's the best thing, the reef is out of this world! :Cleo: That's great, so has anyone been able to finish that calculus homework? Question 7's a nightmare. ---- :Cleo: Oh! Poor little thing? :Byron: See ya. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Byron - Christopher Poree *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Eddie - Chris Palframan *Johnno - Damon Gibson *Fiona - Casceilia Mulvena (uncredited) *Jake - Unknown (uncredited) *Reporter - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Eddie.png File:Eddie Hooked.png File:Cleo In The Net.jpg File:Running Into Water.png File:Cleo,emma,rikki 1x03.jpg File:Bscap243.jpg File:Watch.jpg File:Jake.png File:Johnno.png File:Bev, Don and Kim.jpg File:Emma and Rikki in Play-Here.jpg File:S01E03.jpg Emma & Rikki Swimming.png Girls at the Juice Bar.png Byron and Cleo at School.jpg Kim Smiling.jpg File:04.jpg Turtle Eggs are Cute.jpg Cleo Calling Lewis.jpg Donald.jpg Sertori's_kitchen_and_dinning_room.png Sertori's_dinning_room_3.png Sertori's_living_room_8.png Sertori's_living_room_5.png Sertori's_kitchen_2.png Sertori's_kitchen.png Cleo Swimming.jpg Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg Gilbert's reception 3.png Behind the scenes File:Girls at beach.jpg File:Girls at Beach 2.jpg Group Hug.jpg 1x03 blooper.gif Video pl:Połów dnia Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water